coniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Lumen
Lumen - /co/-2 Background Jón Holm was born in Husavik, Iceland in 1988. He lived his entire life there with his parents, learning and living within both their careers over the years. His father, a fisherman, took him out onto the sea in the calmer months of the year while he was younger and taught him goofy tidbits about the industry, never expecting him to join it. His mother on the other hand ran a small Bed and Breakfast seperate from the home to house traveling tourists in their town. It was this business that, when Jón's mother died, he took a vested interest in and ran himself after leaving the house at 17 to focus on the BnB full time. Jón's mother died from cancer around that age and since then, he has simply maintained his status in Husavik helping his father out from time to time when his own business needs no attending to. However recently, starting when Jón was 21, Jón has started to experience moments of blacking out. These increased to a fever pitch until he realized that he was literally transforming. Taking the task of studying what exactly what was happening on his own, Jón tried to keep these episodes in check while he tried to research what exactly he saw his body becoming in those times. After a few months of intensive study and burying his mind into books on physics and the properties of light itself. He found he could literally become light and make his body take the form of photons. Jón took this as some sort of sign that he could finally leave his life and that this was an ethereal calling to find a purpose and not simply sit on his hands while this manifested itself. Jón, now 24, has sold his business and is using his savings and the money from that to find a select few people who he has heard can read the future of others and try to sort out what his destiny, and what this power, is really meant to be. Powers Lumen has the power of Light Mimicry. This ability allows him to transform his body into pure light or, more simply, allows him to change his phisiology to the characteristics of photon particles allowing him to be physically made of light. The full abilities of this power are as follows: *Light Body *Photon Manipulation *Light Generation *Light Manipulation *Enhanced Speed (in Light Body form) *EM Waves Physiology (Light is a wave frequency) *Intangibility (in Light Body form) However, this power does have many limitations. Lumen is young and has not gone through any sort of intensive practice to control his powers to any superb levels. This leads to the following current weaknesses: *Practice to change between forms. This means that, without some sort of practice, Lumen may be stuck in light form or may be incapable of changing into it. This also includes his ability to generate and manipulate light that does not comprise his own body. *Is matched by, or overwhelmed by, shadow mimicry Appearance Jón is a very young looking man. Young looking for 24, even. At 5' 10", he is not overwhelming muscular but maintains an athletic body, if for no other reason, because of the harshness of the winters he's endured. He has jet black hair, normal kept very short and somewhat resembling the haircuts of the hitler youth. Hair is a hassle. He is dark for a man of Icelandic decent, but not completely brown. He has a year round sandy-colored tan. His eyes were brown but have started to fade into a light brown/dust color as he has explored and developed his poewrs. Jón wears no costume as a hero simply because it would be pointless. On a regular basis Jón will wear fitted jeans, a t-shirt of some variatin, a cardigan depending on the weather, and boat shoes - weather permitting.